Muse Massage
by RRWhitey
Summary: A fire is lit in Eli, and Nozomi is in for a surprise. Massage Parlor AU Oneshot


_**Author's Note:**_ I want a massage. They're nice...

I need to stop writing at 3 in the morning.

Hella NozoEli and some MakiNico if you squint really hard.

Rated T, but kinda borderlines to M...probably.

Sit back. Relax. Enjoy the ride.

* * *

The room was dimly lit. The only noise was the sound of a small water sprout in the corner—the water flowing down in a calm manner, soft relaxing music played in the background in a low volume. Eli sighed as she reached over to grab a paper cup and fill it with cold water to drink at the water dispenser in the corner.

Tonight was another slow day. There wasn't much clients—which of course was because of the fact that the little massage parlor was hidden away, there were practically only four employees that worked there...well...Eli was the only masseuse working tonight since it was usually really slow around this time of night and they were fairly close to closing.

She walked over to the front desk, seeing the red-haired desk clerk filing her nails with a bored expression.

"Maki. At least try and look a little bit more welcoming..." Eli said with a tsk. The desk clerk looked up, the same bored expression plastered on her face. She blew on her nails, admiring her work. "I'll do that when we actually get some customers."

Eli sighed and said nothing more before going to the back rooms.

Almost as though it was perfect timing, a small ching sounded—a signal that the door opened and footsteps approached.

"Welcome to Muse Massage Parlor." Mak said with as much enthusiasm as a corpse.

"Maki-chan...as always you are the perfect prime example of excellent customer service." The customer said with sarcasm. "You should smile more."

The desk clerk didn't even bother to look up as she flipped through a fashion magazine. "I get paid to answer customers' questions, schedule appointments, and handle money. Not to smile at customers."

Footsteps inched closer to the desk. "With this sort of customer service, no wonder why you guys don't get many customers."

"Well, you come here regularly so we must be doing something right with our customer service." Maki replied coolly, smirking internally when she hears the other party chokes a little. A snicker heard next to the other. She finally looked up, staring at the regular short dark-haired customer who was blushing a little and a new face she never seen standing next to her, admiring the quaint atmosphere of the parlor.

"So who's your friend, Nico-chan?" She asked the regular who finally composed herself.

Nico gesture towards the taller, bustier girl besides her. "This is Nozomi. She's a dorm mate of mine who just recently moved around the area. So I decided to show her around." Nozomi waved and greeted Maki with a hello. "Ending the night at the massage parlor sounded good to me since I saved some cash."

"Also Niccochi kept on raving about how the masseuses are very...good with their fingers." Nozomi said, a teasing tone in her voice. Nico facepalmed at the obvious innuendo.

Maki nodded apparently either not sensing the innuendo in that statement or she just didn't care, maybe a little of both.

Nico was a regular that came in frequently. She wasn't very rich, so she would usually get the foot massage. But days when she actually had some cash to spend she would spoil herself with a full on body massage.

"So I'm guessing you want the 1hour body massage for you and your friend? You're lucky there are no appointments at all." Maki tapped on the keyboard before frowning a bit in realization. "Would either of you mind waiting though? We only have one masseuse today. Eli's the only one here."

"Eh? What happened to Umi-chan and Rin-chan?" Nico asked with her eyebrows furrowing.

Maki continued clacking on the keyboard. "They're not in today, we were expecting a really slow day since we didn't have any appointments and usually there would be one walk-in customer at a time."

The short girl clicked her tongue and frowned. "Nah, I don't want to wait an hour. And I don't want Nozomi to wait an hour too..." She rubbed her chin in a thinking manner. "I know, you give me a massage then."

"Yeah, no."

"Don't be stingy. You get paid to do massages too."

Maki rolled her eyes, knowing that she couldn't really argue with that. If they had two customers, it wouldn't be fair making one of them wait for the other for an hour. The fact that Nico and her friend have arrived about an hour and a half before they close meant that there was no way they would be getting any other customers anyways.

"Fine, I guess. Follow me." She stood from the desk and led the two girls into the back and in front of two rooms that were next to each other. She gave each girl a towel, "Here, these are your rooms. Just strip down and wrap yourself in the towel. Your masseuse would be with you in a bit."

Nico waved over to Nozomi as she entered the room. "Have fun and relax, Nozomi." She said to her friend before closing the door shut.

Eli was informed of the customers and has already begun preparing for the session. She gathered up the towels, the oil, and the bucket of hot water—putting it on the cart and wheeling it towards the room. She didn't expect there to be two customers at the same time, but what was really surprising was that Maki actually volunteered to stand in and massage one of them.

Hopefully Nico wouldn't mind since Maki wa-

"Yeeeeeeeowch! What the hell, woman?! Gentle, I said! Gentle!"

"What the heck?! I don't get you! I've dealt with marshmallows tougher than you!"

Eli sighed as the calm atmosphere was broken with the yelling of the two. She opened the door to the room where her client was waiting and wheeled the cart in. "Hello. I'm Ayase Eli and I'll be your masseuse."

Nozomi glanced over and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Toujou Nozomi."

Nico's voice pierced through the walls. "Are you trying to break me?!"

"It's not my fault you're so fragile!"

Eli let out an awkward chuckle and scratched her cheek. "I'm sorry about the noise from the other side...it's usually not so crazy."

Nozomi giggled, lying on the massage bed on her stomach. "It's alright. Everywhere Niccochi goes, it always gets rowdy. But that's one of her cute charms."

The masseuse smiles as she starts oiling up her hands. "Everytime she does come around, it does get noisy. Especially when she has Rin massages her."

Another cry of pain and more arguing was heard from the walls that separated the two rooms.

"So is this your first time here?" Eli said striking up a conversation as she slowly started rubbing the oil down Nozomi's shoulders and rubbing it down to the spine. Nozomi let out a surprised gasp and a shuddering moan that caused Eli to blush.

"Ah…y-yes…Nicocchi brought me here after we had a s-study session…" Another long drawn out moan and Eli began sweating slightly.

This wouldn't be the first time Eli had customers acting this way. Sometimes trying to tease the blonde masseuse and get a reaction from her. But usually she wouldn't even blink twice. Suddenly Eli felt like she was doing something extremely sexual. Something she wasn't supposed to do. She moved her hands away from the other girl.

"Is something the matter?" Nozomi asked as she realized that the massage had halted, her voice slightly breathless.

"I…uh…um…" Eli stuttered as she took a step back from the table until she was at the door. "I uh…forgot to get something. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." With a quick movement, she opened the door and exited out of the room, shutting the door close.

Nozomi only glanced at the closed door and giggled. "How cute…" She murmured, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Outside of the room, Eli was leaning against the door—trying to get her breathing to even out. Her face was completely flushed as she could almost still hear those sweet moans and gasps that she had elicited from the other girl. She looked at her hands, remembering how soft the girl's skin was.

Her breathing once again turned ragged, her mind drifting off, and she felt a strange burning sensation at the pits of her stomach.

Eli gasped. _'Oh my god…'_

Was she actually getting turned on by her customer's moans?

Deep breath. Deep breath…

Eli sighed as she did a breathing exercise.

A loud howl of pain broke Eli's pace. "I regret everything!"

"Aren't you overreacting?!"

Eli stared at the other door, an exasperated expression on her face. She was starting to worry would this affect their business in any way. The blonde made a mental note to give Nico a coupon when they were finished. With another deep breath, Eli steadied herself.

She couldn't keep the customer waiting now.

Once again, Eli entered the room—trying to suppress the gasp as she looked at, what now seemed like a goddess in her eyes, lay on the bed. The towel that wrapped around her body was loosening, giving Eli an eyeful of the ample chest that were pressed against the table.

Nozomi hummed as she heard the door opened. "Back already? Did you get what you needed, Elicchi?"

Eli blushed at the sudden informal nickname. With a gulp, she approached the girl lying on the table and ran a finger down her spine—causing Nozomi to shiver and take in a shaky breath.

Something lit up in Eli. She wanted to see more reactions from her. Hear more from her. Feel more of her…

She took the bottle of oil and dribbled it down slowly on Nozomi's bare back, relinquishing how Nozomi flinched and stiffened up in surprise at the additional oil. Eli leaned forward, her lips barely grazing Nozomi's ear. "Just relax." She whispered softly and inwardly chuckled as the tip of Nozomi's ears began to turn red.

"A-Ahn…" Nozomi gasped as she felt Eli slid her hands sensually, reaching to the shoulder blades. Eli pressed down and Nozomi let out a surprised moan.

She was not expecting this. In the beginning she was just playing around, teasing the masseuse. But now every touch felt like absolute fire and Nozomi was loving every minute of it.

Eli moved her hands down, rubbing and pressing at that spot that caused Nozomi to moan in complete bliss. Her hands slid down to the other girl's side and Nozomi had to bite down on her bottom lip to try and suppress another moan that threatens to spill out.

Nozomi took in a sharp breath when she felt those heavenly hands reach her hips, squeezing and massaging them. The oil heating up from the friction. She pressed her face against the pillow in front of her trying to calm herself.

"E-Eli-san…" She mumbled almost shyly, Eli paused and smirked to herself at how submissive Nozomi suddenly become. This caused another burning feeling in her stomach and she wondered how far she could go with this. "What's wrong, Toujou-san? Am I being a little too rough on you?" She murmured in her ear, taking delight as Nozomi shivered.

"A-Ah…I…"

"Hm?" Eli hummed and blew in Nozomi's ear. She didn't know why…but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to keep going. See how far she could take this.

Her hands began moving again, massaging at Nozomi's bare thighs. Nozomi took in another sharp breath and a deep throaty moan escaped her lips.

Eli continued this, enjoying the moans and the gasps from Nozomi. The feel of her soft skin. "Okay. Now turn around. Lie on your back." She said huskily. Nozomi only whimpered at this and obliged—rolling over to her back and looking up at Eli with a glazed expression in her eyes.

The masseuse froze completely. Her eyes lingering on the ample chest that was now barely covered by the towel as it was undone. Nozomi lay on the table almost bare for Eli to see.

"A…ah…" Eli's eyes widen and she felt her nose drip. A small beeping noise caused her to snap out of her staring and she quickly covered her nose and turned around. "L-look like your hour is over! Uh…I hope you enjoyed the massage and comeagainsoon!" Eli nearly shouted as she bolted out of the room.

Nozomi sat up, holding the towel against her chest—her face still flushed and breathing uneven as she looked over at the space the blonde was at. She blinked as she tried to registered what just happened.

"I…I should give her a really nice tip…" Nozomi mumbled to herself.

Nozomi and Nico finally left. Eli have already gave Nico a coupon for a free half an hour massage after the whole ordeal. Maki was locking up the register and shutting down the computer while complaining about Nico on how it was her idea in the first place to get a massage from Maki even though Maki wasn't fully trained just yet.

Eli held the clasped booklet that had the receipt and tip that Nozomi have left for her. After finally snapping out of it, Eli wanted to bury herself in a hole and just never come out. She couldn't believe she have literally just sexually harassed a customer!

Something like that should get her fired…or even arrested! At least the customer didn't say anything and only smiled at her before giving the booklet back to Eli with the tip.

She opened it to see how much she was tipped and eyes widen at the generous amount she was given. Her face suddenly heated up as she looked down at the receipt which had some digits written on it underneath it there also was written.

"Call me so we can schedule a _private_ massage. ;)"

Eli held the receipt close to her face. Her cheeks burning red as she read those words.

Maki only looked over at the older masseuse with a questioningly expression.

Later that week, Eli did indeed call Nozomi to schedule a private massage. Completely free of charge.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and if you did feel free to drop a review. (I'm tired.)

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
